Chapter 1
During a repeated genocide run in an Undertale timeline Sans had a nightmare about Frisk killing him from the earlier timelines. In this timeline, after Papyrus was killed, he became nervous about fighting Frisk, worrying that he would fail at stopping them. He went to Alphys’s lab as Frisk was going through New Home and injected himself with a small amount of DT. He asked Asgore to hold Frisk off until he got back, but Asgore only managed to hold them off for one minute. Sans teleported into the Last Corridor just in time to see Frisk kill Asgore. Sans is about to engage Frisk when Flowey appears and tries to convince Frisk not to kill him. Frisk kills flowey anyway and gains enough EXP for Chara to appear. Sans chooses the moment when Chara offers Frisk the “choice” of erasing the world or not to attack Frisk. This causes a glitch that allows Sans to keep the DT he gained. When Frisk dies, the world glitches back to the regular story in Undertale except for Sans’s DT and Frisk’s 20 LV. The fight progresses the same as in Undertale except the lines after the 4th and 6th attack as well as the last line of the fight are replaced with silence and Sans’s eyes becoming hollow. The first part of the spare dialogue is gone up to “just lay down your weapon” as well. Also, the line after the 9th attack is replaced with “cause you’ll never give us that chance, will ya?” and the line after the 12th attack is replaced with “all i know is... seeing what you were doing... i can’t afford not to break you.” After Sans eventually dies, Frisk Resets because of the new differences that were in that timeline. The cycle repeats a few times with Sans getting the nightmare and injecting himself with a small amount of DT, Asgore and Flowey dying, and Sans interrupting Chara and Frisk. The same glitches happen each time and the fight gets longer. Sans, after every new Reset, gets an extra dodged attack and dialogue when he remembers being killed. (Ex: After the 10th attack Sans dodges an 11th attack and says “Brat.” with his eyes empty, and then after the next attack says his usual dialogue for the 11th attack.) After that, Sans starts remembering each timeline from when he first injected himself with DT. As a result of this, Sans does everything the same as in Undertale, but seems to be just going through the motions in the hope that Frisk might change. He no longer says anything during the fight. He just looks at Frisk with empty eyes and when he dies simply says “just wait brat.” Then, just before he dies in one fight, Sans notices that he was starting to melt. He realizes that he can’t inject any more DT into himself without melting during the fight and, during the next timeline, starts to think about what could help him hold or get more DT without melting. After a couple of Resets he decides to try and obtain a human soul from Asgore. It takes a few tries, but Sans eventually convinces Asgore to show him where the souls are. Sans then attempts to steal the purple soul to gain Perseverance, but is interrupted by Asgore and steals the light blue soul of Patience instead. Sans absorbs the soul and becomes unable to function for a while. After becoming able to think again, Sans teleports into the Throne Room just in time to see Frisk about to choose ERASE and engages them immediately. The fight is very different. Due to Sans not completely absorbing the soul yet, every bone attack is blue except the ones on the menu. However, the gaster blasters work fine and Sans now has 2 AT, 2 HP, and 2 DF. Sans still has no dialogue though. Also, Sans’s eyes both glow solid blue except when manipulating gravity. Sans eventually dies and laughs as he limps offscreen. The same glitch that allows Sans to keep his DT allows him to keep the soul, {all of the glitches have resulted in all the next timelines becoming a part of a new dimension, instead of an video game. There are still glitches, all the values (AT, DF, HP, etc…), and the original roles are still played out as usual. However, there is no more coding, no more battle screen, though the battles are acted out the same way (Ex: Instead of pressing the button to FIGHT, you just choose to fight), no more waiting turns, and the characters, if something different happens than in Undertale, have the option of acting differently.} (I’m sorry if this is confusing. Just ignore the bracketed part if you want.) Next: http://enduretale.wikia.com/wiki/Chapter_2 Main: http://enduretale.wikia.com/wiki/EndureTale_Wiki